


感谢你给的记忆 Thanks For the Memories，原作：Wordsplat

by alienswest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, Hurt Tony, Light Angst, M/M, Time Travel, 中文翻译｜Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Tony由于平行宇宙Loki的咒语被-太过字面意义地-扔回到二十世纪四十年代，无论是Tony还是Steve都没有预见到这样的结果。</p>
            </blockquote>





	感谢你给的记忆 Thanks For the Memories，原作：Wordsplat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thanks For the Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739949) by [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/pseuds/Wordsplat). 



Tony Stark _鄙视_ Reed Richards。  
  
Tony本会说他连神奇四侠都一块儿讨厌的，但说实话，也就是Reed。Sue有那么一点像Pepper，优雅动人，不受任何男人摆布，Ben和Hulk处得特别来所以他在Tony定义里算不错，而Johnny棒呆了。他跟Tony自己一样野惯了，即便说他长得太特么像队长了，而尽管Tony绝大多数情况下都有一拳轰上队长那张脸的欲望，他也得承认这张脸帅到不行。并且，Johnny长得像队长不说，还完全没有那种简直要把Tony逼疯的那种骄狂自大，力持正义。  
  
所以事实上，Tony跟神奇四侠没梁子，除了他们总是允许Reed放出点从异次元来的魔法生物，然后恰恰巧巧在这种时候出城去了。  
  
因为说真的，这该死的是想要干啥？  
  
随便他们什么借口，这就意味着复仇者又得跟到处乱施咒的平行宇宙Loki苦战。复仇者们至今没中招，但已有两个市民被改变了性别，城里到处是巨大的泰迪熊跑来跑去，还有一座建筑被变成了凝胶态，所以现在真心没搞清这些咒语是想干嘛的。  
  
除去所有这些之外，他们基本上算是控制住Loki了。Thor正向他们靠拢，Natasha手里拿着Tony针对他们这个宇宙的Loki研制的限制魔法的手铐，一切的一切都进展顺利。至少，在平行宇宙Loki朝他挤了挤眼，最后瞄了一眼傻冒队长转过去的后背之前，是诸事皆顺的。  
  
队长没可能防到这个，时间也来不及他听到示警然后躲开的。可能性对半开，而Loki该死地朝Tony _使眼色_ 的方式让他心里敲响了警钟。  
  
所以他启动了推进器，撞向队长。  
  
他将队长推开，自己承接了那个咒语。一道亮光闪过，随后装甲短路，他的显示屏幕熄灭，金属盔甲化为一座梏牢。瞬间Tony就在自由坠落，最后重重砸向地面，金属嘎吱作响令人牙酸。他肩部先着地，翻滚数圈之后打滑冒着烟摇摇晃晃地停下。  
  
无处不痛。从他绝对脑震荡了的头部传来的疼感，到可能断裂的肋骨带来的锐痛再到他之前撞上面板的鼻子感到的闷痛，Tony身上简直没有哪处完好，疼痛的方式也是他前所未感。  
  
除这一切所有之外，要是他没及时反应过来的话要了他命的就会是心脏停搏了。  
  
Tony喘息着寻求空气，直到他呛到并咳出血沫。他试图抬手去抓挠胸口，去取下头盔，去随便做点什么都好，但他此时此刻太过虚弱，没有装甲供能根本抬不起金属覆盖的手臂。他不知道是什么时候，或者出了什么事情，但弧反应堆出了什么问题，它因为某个原因而停止工作了。  
  
“JARVIS？JARVIS！”他绝望地呼叫，几近疯狂，但毫无回音。  
  
“ _那_ 是什么？”  
  
“别碰它，白痴啊你，它震得好像要炸开还是怎么的。”  
  
“看着不像炸弹啊。像机器人。你说这会不会是Stark的又一个新玩具啊？”  
  
“那样的话我们动了他就会告我们—— _别！”_  
  
什么人在Tony的胸甲上敲击，好奇地戳戳捣捣。Tony拼尽全力喊出声音，但没有扬声器的协助，他们好像不太可能听得见。  
  
“上面，上面有个按钮——”他被一阵大咳打断，接着继续，“头盔！头盔下面！”  
  
“你能听见啥声音吗？”  
  
“哦天哪，它说话了，Bucky，快，别动它了，很可能有危险——”  
  
Bucky？他知道这个名字。他之前在哪听过，他有这个印象。为啥他会把这名字和队长联系起来？  
  
“打开，”咳嗽更剧烈，挣扎越发阻滞，哦天啊疼极了，“头盔，头盔！”  
  
叫Bucky的家伙一定是成功甩开了他朋友的阻拦，因为无尽漫长的几秒之后，随着咔哒一声响，他的头盔应声而落。Tony尽他所能深深吸进一口新鲜空气，然后这引起他的另一阵剧咳。他现在能尝到血味，而他无从分辨起这是由于他被咬绽的嘴唇，他破损的鼻子，哪处的内伤，或是老天啊，所有全部。  
  
他重重眨眼，而他一定看上去糟透了，因为他听见两声重叠的抽气声。头顶的朗天与身周的高楼意味着他很有可能在一个哪里的后巷里，但眼下他在哪该死地一点不重要，他得把胸甲取下来好确认并且修复这次坠落对弧反应堆造成的损坏。  
  
“胸部，”他无法挪动手臂，但他设法用脑袋点向胸甲方向，“取下来，我-我得去-它就要-啊， _操-”_  
  
一阵锐痛的抽搐攫住了他，他不受控制地痉挛，无法续上之后的语句。Tony伸长脖子——痛楚由于这个举动而加深，但话说回来，现在这个样子他就没干啥不痛的——尽力探向前去探查问题所在。  
  
啊，该死。  
  
好像事情的糟糕程度就到此为止了，反应堆没移位也没坏，它 _不在原位_ 了。它一定是怎么掉出来了，咒语使电力保护装置失效，而随后撞击地面的过程把它震出了凹槽。Tony比向自己胸膛，指着空缺的金属插槽。  
  
“反-反应堆，”他咳道，任自己脑袋向后磕倒。他仍然没看清楚帮助他的两人的脸，但他一秒也没法再支撑住自己的头了，“蓝色，金属，发亮。”  
  
“他在说啥？”  
  
“哦天哪，他快死了，Bucky，我们得 _做点儿_ 什么——”  
  
他妈的老天爷啊，这俩傻蛋敢再磨磨蹭蹭一点儿不，他手头剩的时间真的没那么多——

“蓝色发光的！”Tony硬挤出话来，仍在继续的触碰简直讽刺，“需要！”  
  
有双脚拖拖沓沓地踩过人行道，看来两人里的一个起身去找那东西了。Tony试图起身，看能不能瞧一眼他们，但剧痛蹿过肋骨，他忍不住痛呼出声。他闭上眼尝试呼吸，但在他已受损的胸肺与极有可能断裂了的肋骨之间，他除小口喘气外别无他法，就像套着纸袋呼吸，每一次都更浅更短。  
  
接着两人中的一个捧起他的头，试探地轻抚他的头发，低语无意义的安慰词句，这时另外一人找到了反应堆。  
  
“嘿，放松，吸气，”手指在他发间穿梭，他的头摊在那人膝上，“会好起来的，我保证。Bucky马上就把你的，呃，发光玩意儿拿给你，然后我们就送你去医院，你现在只要跟着我吸气，好吗？好的，就这样。”  
  
他们说着话的时候Tony睁开眼睛，竟然发现是Steve的面容在他上方晕开，模糊而美好，像个天使。这不是真的Steve，不可能是；他没戴头罩，看上去年轻得多，而且当然了，他脸上为Tony而焦急惊慌的神情是真正的Steve绝不会有的。  
  
妙极了，Tony对自己颤抖一笑，濒死的时刻，而我决定幻想着混账队长还关心我。真是赞爆了。  
  
好吧，至少他能对自己承认他最后的一眼很美好。  
  
“喂，喂，别啊，”梦中的Steve在他闭上眼时轻拍他的脸颊，“睁开眼睛，别闭上。Bucky拿到那个了，就告诉我们该怎么弄这个，呃，东西就好。”  
  
“进来，”Tony咳出声音，鲜血迸溅出双唇，“放…… _进来。”_  
  
他试了但是没能成功把胳膊抬起来，指向插槽。他的视野中现在斑斑点点，模糊游曳而 _天啊_ 真疼。到处都疼，当然特么的疼死了，他就要死了，而且就这样了，这就到头了，在他历经的所有该死的破事之后，然后这就到头了，在个后巷死掉，陪在身边的是Steve的幻象和某个随便什么陌生人。  
  
接着，有东西重重撞进他的胸膛，这很 _疼_ 但这疼很好，很熟悉，一下电击直冲心脏，肋骨之间脉动、震颤的感觉，弹片重又被驱散远离。他由于突如其来的一波能量冲击猛然前倾，然后立刻后悔了，因为每束肌肉都在这个动作下尖叫，金属和椰子的味道在他舌尖火辣辣地。  
  
“嗨，哇哦，慢点慢点，”白日梦Steve警告，扶他躺平，“把剩下这些，呃……金属东西弄下来，行吧？Buck，过来，帮我把这些金属剥掉，我们好挪动他。”  
  
“铠甲，”Tony咳嗽着出声，“这是铠甲。那什么，钢铁侠知道么？你俩不……你俩不看电视的么？它可以自行脱卸，看这儿，有个开关……”  
  
所有无线通讯应该都失灵了，但弧反应堆一旦回复原位，装甲的能量就能使其自行拆解，整整齐齐折叠回一个手提箱大小。幻象Steve和Bucky看上去惊呆了。  
  
“呃。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“ _操。”_  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“这是我见过最他妈赞的事情了，”Bucky抽息。  
  
“是啊，”幻想出来的Steve吸气。  
  
“真的么？你俩以前从没见过钢铁侠？”Tony歪头看着他俩，两人摇头。  
  
天，这俩人孤陋寡闻得可以。Tony试图自救，但他现下仍在一条小巷里仰面躺着动弹不得，内出血得快要挂掉，所以呢。你懂。再继续躺这也不可能好到哪去。他正准备张嘴问为啥到现在他俩谁也没有要打911的意思，然后意识到了什么。  
  
哈。哪里不对。他一时半会死不了了，但幻觉Steve看起来不像要消失的样子。  
  
“你是真的么？”Tony对着这张酷似的脸眯起眼睛。  
  
“啥？”  
  
“有没有人曾经说过你长得 _特_ 像美国队长？而且，相信我，我 _太_ 知道他长的啥样——”  
  
“你看上去像是好点了，”叫Bucky的家伙嗤声，“虽然还是一团糟啦。”  
  
“ _Bucky——”_ 复制版Steve从牙缝里挤出声音。  
  
“嗷，别啊，他自己也知道的。还有美国队长天杀的是啥？”  
  
“你闭嘴不行吗？他很可能发烧了，”酷似Steve的小心地将一只手贴上他额头，“态度好点会死吗？”  
  
“发烧，”Tony呻吟着抱怨，“这就是了。在我带着让流星眼红的威力砸到地面上的时候就差这个。”  
  
“看上去吓死人了，”肖似Steve的同意。  
  
“Steve，行了，就扶他起来然后——”  
  
“等下，你……你叫 _Steve？”_ Tony抓住盗版Steve的衬衫前襟，而对方看上去吓了一跳。  
  
“呃，”他重重眨眼，“是啊。Steven Rogers。我认识你吗？”  
  
Tony意识眩晕——同样的下颌线条，同样色泽的头发，眼中同样神情。虽然这人瘦弱得多，单薄得多，就跟队长本应是的那样……  
  
在注射血清之前。  
  
哦 _天_ 。  
  
正当Tony感觉心脏病要复发时，Steve和Bucky已经把他扶起来了，各将一只手臂揽在他腰间，箱式盔甲由Bucky提着。他得迅速思考。如果他真给传送回过去了，他一没身份，又身无分文，一无所有。他甚至都不能算作事实存在。这让他该怎么解释？  
  
“你叫什么名字？”1940年的Steve问道，转脸看着他，而Tony满心只有他看上去的如此 _不同_ 。  
  
年轻了这么多，不仅仅是他脸部线条还有缺少肌肉这样的差异，还有他的精气神。他看上去要更惬意无虑。不像他平日长挂的那种筋疲力尽和严肃板正。Tony知道Steve适应二十一世纪十分不容易，但他从未看得这么清晰透彻。现在他能看到真实的Steve，这个他之前只能从零星闪现中拼凑出边角的人，和与他相处的Steve，那个哀伤浓重深入骨髓的人，二者之间的天差地别。  
  
“喂，”Bucky撞撞他，“你还好吧？”  
  
“不，”Tony喃喃，“我不好。”  
  
他是个混球，之前干的都是些混账事。  
  
“你是记不得什么了吗？”Steve皱眉，而Tony就打蛇随棍上。  
  
“对！我是说，是的，我记不得了。想不起来任何事情。完全彻底。”  
  
“一点都没？”  
  
“木啊。链儿。零。零蛋。”  
  
“身为一个健忘症患者你话有点多啊，”Bucky斜睨他一眼，而Tony努力抑制吐舌头的冲动。  
  
“疼啊，”他最后只是回嘴。  
  
“你身上有钱包的吧，对不？”Bucky戳他的口袋，Tony咝咝呼痛。  
  
“你哪里不 _疼_ 的么？”  
  
“来吧，”Steve抬脚，领着Tony和Bucky走出巷子，“你脑袋恢复正常前可以和我们挤一挤。”  
  
“我不管的话你能把后巷里的所有流浪猫都给领回来，”Bucky咕哝，但在他们把Tony架回公寓的一路也没再多加反对。  
  
住处狭小简单，木地板，少少家具，但Tony在他们把他安置在世界上最硌人的沙发上之前没有过多余力再去探查，接着神志不清排山倒海而来将他吞没。  
  
*  
  
 金属手套推撞Steve的后背，他踉跄了下，一阵亮光闪过，接下来就是这样了。  
  
就这样，Stark不见了。  
  
Steve旋过一圈，寻找有什么踪迹，某个改变得到的物体或是动物或是女版钢铁侠还是 _什么的_ ，但什么都没有。当其他人成功制服平行世界Loki的时候，Steve感到一切以慢动作进行。血液在耳中鸣响，他等待着，等待熟悉的红金配色出现，等待Stark开始大肆吹嘘又一次救了Steve的命，但什么都没有。  
  
有的只是寂静无声，而没什么比这更让Steve胸中作痛。  
  
“钢铁侠，报告。”  
  
毫无动静。  
  
“该死的，Stark，我说报告！这是命令！”  
  
仍然没有回音。Thor现在已经制住了Loki，控住他双手以防他用魔法逃脱。Steve冲上前去，在Natasha铐上他的时候逼问回答。这副手铐看上去管用——当然会管用了，它们属于Stark科技，Stark花心思的事情啥时候办 _不_ 到？——所以Steve抓住他衬衫前襟摇晃他。  
  
“最后那句咒语，”他逼问，“是什么？”  
  
“哦队长，”Loki只是咯咯笑起来，“这个宇宙对你做了什么？你在威胁我的时候通常可是冷静得多啊。“  
  
“尽管笑你的，呆会你就会祈祷我还保有冷静了，”Steve狺狺，语调低沉危险，将盾抵上Loki下颌，力道重得会在他喉间留下淤青。  
  
“啊啊啊，”对方仅仅嘘声讽笑，那笑欠揍得令Steve手痒忍不住要去用拳头从那人脸上轰掉，“如果你还想见到你朋友的话我可不会——”  
  
Steve将盾沿又抵近几分，成功截断对方话语。Loki窒住喘息空气，而Steve全然无视地打算再度压迫，但他感到肩上一只手传来沉着的警示，于是他松手。  
  
“这不算完，”他低咆，“你总得开口，而到那时——”  
  
Steve未竟话语被脑中一击打断。有那么一瞬，他感觉有人确实袭击了他，然后他旋身想知道在他反应速度和身周几英尺之内四名复仇者包围的情形下这如何能够发生。然后他意识到那不是真的打在他头上的，而是在他脑中出现，并且真要说来也不是疼痛，就只是……一击。  
  
画面蓦然在他脑海倾泻而下，迅如闪电，场景发生在过去，但Steve之前从未见闻。  
  
在影院后巷的一场坠落，一个男人裹在金属铠甲中流星般陨地，明亮而金属质感十足。他和Bucky，一同协助这个陌生人找到了他的“蓝色发亮的玩意儿”，把它塞回男人空荡的胸前。把伤重流血的这人架回他们的公寓。把他安置在沙发上沉睡。  
  
然后，戛然而止。  
  
Steve重返现实，像溺水之人回到水面，大睁双眼试图喘气。他没有自己不支倒地的印象，但他现下跪坐在地，躬身前倾，头搁在双臂之间，而他再次试图喘息。  
  
“-eve， _Steve！”_  
  
“什么？”他猛然抬头。  
  
Clint和Bruce在他身边，Bruce一手提着裤子，一手放在Steve肩头。在他们身后，Thor和Natasha将Loki押远，而Loki能解释现下情形。  
  
“等一下！”Steve迅速站起，不顾Clint还放在他肘部的手与Bruce存疑的眼神。  
  
他重新拽住Loki，谨慎地控制力道，以免他们再拦住他动作。  
  
“那是什么？”Steve逼问，“那些记忆，你干了什么？”  
  
“它们会随Stark的行迹而存逝，”Loki窃笑，“你会习惯的。”  
  
 _“在哪的_ 行迹？”  
  
“我们并不敌对，你们与我，”Loki拖长语气，无视了他的问题，“最终没有。用点心记住这个事实吧，要知道我对你们并无恶意。”  
  
“我觉得头疼，”Clint皱眉。  
  
“毫无意外，”Loki嗤声。  
  
“带他飞回浮空母舰，”Natasha对Thor说，看向Steve，“你可以等他被妥善羁押后再审问他。”  
  
“还是这么一如既迷人地不近人情啊，你，”Loki对她翻翻眼睛，但在Thor押走他时并未再行反抗。  
  
“只有我注意到他话里的过去时态么？这是不是表明他来自，那什么……未来的平行宇宙？”Clint眯眼望向远去的人影。  
  
“大概是这样。刚才怎么回事，你还好吗？”Bruce转向Steve，后者摇头。  
  
“我刚才，呃，那些像是记忆，但我之前从未经历这些。Bucky和我……在四十年代，我们看见Stark身着装甲掉在了一处后巷里、”  
  
 _“什么？”_  
  
“他……”Steve试图描述更多，但他一时失语，关于Stark的画面再度铺展眼前。他看上去……糟透了。他连呼吸都吃力，浑身流血瘀伤，更不必提看着就痛得要死的他胸膛上空荡荡的反应堆底座，“他受了伤。非常严重。”  
  
“Loki一定是把他送回到过去了，现在你记忆出现了混乱，”Bruce喃喃，检视他。  
  
“你能把他传送回来吗？”  
  
“不在我的学术范畴内，”Bruce歉意地半耸耸肩，“Reed会是最好的人选，但他眼下出城去了……好吧，Tony自己对这些也擅长得很。他可能自己就想办法回来了，如果我们幸运的话。”  
  
“我们赌不起运气。T-”Steve摇摇头，纠正自己，“Stark赌不起这个运气。你没看见他，Bruce，他……他糟透了。”  
  
“快死的那种糟法？”  
  
“很有可能，”Steve点头，“不管怎样我们得在情况不可挽回前救回他。呼叫Richards，尽早让他赶回这里来。有必要的话与他电话商量，不管怎么都要解决这个，Bruce。我们指靠你了。”  
  
“好的。我尽力而为，”Bruce不安地动动，对于被交付重担有点紧张，但Steve没空分神在这个上。  
  
“复仇者们，”他对其余人点头，下达命令，“我们回昆式喷射机上去，直飞浮空母舰。简报推迟到我审讯过这个……平行世界Loki之后。”  
  
*  
  
 令人悲伤的是，就在他见鬼地疯狂生活的这当下，时空穿越这部分也真不算对Tony影响有多大。在成为复仇者随时待命的这一年里，他相当确定自己整个人也剩不下哪块理智的部分用来惊讶了。因此与面对时空穿越常见的惊惶失措相反，Tony试图尽可能地逻辑分析现下情况。  
  
他在过去的Steve的沙发上醒来，身处过去的Steve和什么叫Bucky的家伙合住的公寓里。Bucky，对了，Steve最好的朋友，死于从火车上坠落还是怎么的。咿，听上去挺疼的。Tony模模糊糊地考虑警告这家伙往后不要接关于火车的任务的主意是好还是糟——这会和时间线相悖，搞砸一切吗？这就再一次回到这个话题了，魔法显然把宇宙公理都给搅和了，Tony想不出啥Loki不去拿魔法再给蝴蝶效应添点儿威力的理由。  
  
不管怎样他还是希望后者别发生，要不队长估计得疯。  
  
这间公寓显然廉价寒酸，就算在这个年代也是如此，家具简直省之又省。队长在注射超级血清之前到底是干啥的？艺术系学生，对吧？或者他现在已经大学毕业了，Tony不特别清楚。他 _看上去_ 年轻多了，但要说起来，Tony要拿这个Steve跟队长平日已受药物增持过的体格相比得出的结论就只能是这样。更别提，这个Steve还没经历过战争，未曾眼见他最好的朋友死去，也没有在七十年的冰封后失去所有一切他所熟悉的人和事，所以么。  
  
他看上去多么的年轻活力对Tony或许有那么一点点的影响。  
  
“嗨，你醒了，”什么人在他上方低语，然后一方裹着冰的的毛巾就搭在了他额头上。Tony抬手去碰触它，然后为身体几乎每一方寸都卷过的痛楚畏缩，“哦，当心点，要是我就不会现在就动弹。”  
  
好的，Steve熨帖友善？  
  
 _太他妈诡异了。_  
  
“呃，”Tony尽量避免被察觉异样地哑着嗓子发声。  
  
“所以，”Bucky打量他，“你是个机器人，还是怎么地？”  
  
“人类，”Tony咳嗽，“机器人会在你家沙发上哗啦啦淌血嘛？”  
  
“你不会继续流血了，”Steve向他保证，“我妈妈以前是个护士，她教会我不少东西。”  
  
“意思就是说他救了你这倒霉蛋，”Bucky戳戳他手臂，“感谢上苍是Rogers发现了你吧，他就喜欢流浪的玩意儿。”  
  
“闭嘴，Bucky，”Steve推了Bucky一下，而看到Steve推某人一下而对方还没给撞得飞起来，这挺开眼的其实。  
  
瘦小版Steve得花不少时间适应。  
  
“不管怎么说我们还是得送你去医院，”Steve仍然担忧地望着他，“我是说，你很有可能还有内出血，而且我基本肯定你是脑震荡了。”  
  
“没什么我睡过去还好不了的，”Tony摇头，“我是说，如果你真这么想让我腾出你家沙发我可以走掉——”  
  
“不不，我不是想赶你走，你在这没问题——”  
  
“去哪里？”Bucky嗤声，“我以为你失忆着呢？”  
  
“我确实不清楚能去哪儿……”Tony承认，“但如果你想我离开，我没问题的，可以的，更糟的我也遇过？”  
  
“你还更糟过？”Steve怀疑地瞅他，而好吧，公平讲，这是他这一段时间来遇过的最糟的事了，但还是有呢。阿富汗，超级反派，时空穿越；他能应付这个。  
  
“你们拿着我的盔甲 _(suit)_ 吗？”Tony转而问。  
  
“那个手提箱 _(suitcase)_ ？是的，Bucky研究怎么打开它有一小时了。”  
  
“他打不开的，只有我才行，”Tony笑笑摇头，“我靠那个扮超级英雄。相信我，我之前被狠揍过的次数多了。”  
  
“超级英雄？我从来没听说过——”  
  
“我是在，呃，加州搞这个的，”Tony飞快撒谎，“不管怎么说，我想起来我叫Tony了。”  
  
“Tony，”Steve思索，而在短短一瞬内，Tony怀揣希望，指望Steve或许会记起，这样整件倒霉被诅咒的时空穿越的破事就了结了，他也能回家了，但Steve仅仅给了他一个晕陶陶的微笑，“很高兴见到你，Tony。”  
  
“我也是，Rogers，”Tony叹息。  
  
“Steve。”  
  
“啥？”  
  
“就是……你可以叫我Steve。”  
  
“哈。”  
  
Tony眨眼，试图回想Steve之前是否有让他称呼自己为Steve过。他基本上是见到的第一秒就管这人叫Rogers或者队长或者类似变体什么的，而Steve就模仿他叫他Stark；他从未考虑过两人中有谁是否喜欢这种称呼或者中立自持到纠正彼此的这种叫法。  
  
“好吧。那么，Steve。”  
  
“而如果还有任何人在意的话，”Bucky朝他们翻个白眼，“我是Bucky Barnes。”  
  
“你知道吗，我好奇了超久了，”Tony坐起来，“‘Bucky’到底算是个啥鬼名字啊？听上去你就是个后山老农夫啥的。”  
  
Bucky发出一个愤怒的哼声，而Steve只是大笑。  
  
“James Buchanan Barnes，Bucky是Buchanan的简称，你个傻冒。”  
  
“Bucky！”  
  
“咋了？他在取笑我名字哎！”  
  
“态度好点，他受伤了。”  
  
“你不可能永远伤着吧，‘Tony’，”Bucky朝他挥舞一根指头，“到那时候就是你跟我，两人单挑。“  
  
“一言为定，Barnes，”Tony低笑，“我会一脚把你的屁股给踢到2013年去。”  
  
*  
  
“所以你把Stark送回到了过去，”Steve强迫自己在审问牢中的平行空间Loki时看上去轻描淡写。  
  
“不错的推测，队长，”Loki假笑，“但不完全是。我将他置于你的记忆当中。”  
  
“这咒语本是朝我而来；当其达到预设目的时又究竟会发生什么？我会被困在自己的脑海中，还是怎么？”  
  
“你要知道，这么些年，我始终感觉要使暗算命中Stark十分困难，”Loki思索着，“我已然发现让他中招的最佳途径是试图袭击你。”  
  
Steve不知道如何对这样的发言做出反应。他和Stark处不好，从来没好过。他俩之间除了唇枪舌剑和尖酸刻薄外没别的，因此Stark会将自己挡在Steve身前这种念头已经够诡异的了，而现在在某个宇宙还会有反派利用他们彼此关切这样一个事实来攻他们于不备？何事皆有可能，但像这样的事情还是让Steve胸中一阵滞涩。  
  
“瞧瞧这副表情，队长，”Loki低笑，“真正如此难以置信吗？同我说说这个宇宙；你与他何至如此分歧？”  
  
“我没义务同你解释，”Steve厉声回应。  
  
“也许如此，”Loki耸肩，不为所动，“我所询之意仅仅出于好奇。我对你们与其余复仇者并无任何敌意。就像我确信你已清楚，我所有咒语皆为善意打趣，而你之城市臣民皆已回复往昔形态，不是么？”  
  
“你是说除了Stark眼下在我记忆里困得发疯的部分么？”Steve眯眼。  
  
“啊，这一咒语中意图甚于玩闹，的确，”Loki拖长调子，“要知道，队长，我来之处，既无队伍，亦无再建之可能，如同钢铁侠与美国队长。我今日所见与之相比足够令人叹惋，甚至不及彼处分毫。于此我找出了修正之法，在接下来岁月中你会确实地感谢我此番举动。”  
  
“就是说，我们死了，”Steve无视了他其余言语，“在你的宇宙中。”  
  
“出于再正常不过的自然原因，我向你保证，”Loki闻言轻笑，“即使在我年轻时试过不知凡几，我发现摧毁永世顽固的Anthony Stark简直毫无可能。你也一样，在这方面说来的话。”  
  
“为什么你会操心我们的团队合作？我们甚至都不在一个宇宙中。”  
  
“Anthony与Steven最终与我结为挚友，”Loki看上去为此悲伤，而Steve简直无法相信自己的眼睛。Loki的哀痛看上去如此……真挚，“尽管我曾于数年间病态执着于他们与其之国度，当我确确弃暗投明之时，也正是他们相信我的确改过向新。我欠他们良多，而或许帮助他们另个世界的同位体能够拭灭些这份人情。”  
  
“你想过我们也许不需要你的帮助吗？我们合作良好，我们同是复仇者，互为队友——”  
  
“啊，但你与他绝无可能仅是队友，”Loki狡黠轻笑，“无论哪处宇宙。爱恨仅一线之隔，然否，队长？”  
  
“我无从知道，”Steve仅仅摇头，不被Loki言语搅乱思绪，“我不曾对他怀抱以上念头其一。”  
  
“我们会搞清这点的，不是么？”  
  
*  
  
“天，就算在四十年代你也跟个鸡妈妈一样，”Tony咕哝，但还是没再抱怨，接过递来的茶。  
  
“你说什么？”Steve对他挑起一边眉毛，而Tony匆匆粉饰太平。  
  
“我说我爱死你的茶了非常感谢？”  
  
“别这么不知感恩，”Bucky拿一条洗碗巾甩他，“Steve都不给 _我_ 买茶的。”  
  
“你讨厌茶，”Steve翻个白眼。  
  
“那玩意儿尝着像肥料，”Bucky做个鬼脸。  
  
“没那么糟吧，对不？”  
  
其实Tony跟Barnes是心有戚戚的，但Steve此刻看向他的表情太过真挚，他简直没法把这话说出口。  
  
“很棒啊，Steve，”Tony做个举杯的动作，“谢啦。”  
  
“好的，”Steve笑起来，看上去松了口气，“我加了蜂蜜让它甜一点，所以嘛。”  
  
这是有关经历一切之前的Steve的另一点不同。他轻易地就会笑开来，且还能让Tony觉得自己是值得这微笑的，好像是他不知怎么做了什么大好事而赢得的奖赏。一部分是Steve注视他的不同方式；再也没有以往那种评判式的怒目而向，亦再无任何让他觉得自己令人失望的那种严厉神情。  
  
Tony深知Steve之前对待他的方式跟他自己对人家的混球行为没啥不同，但……这个嘛。也许如果打一开始他们没搞砸成现在针锋相对的模样，Tony几乎都能想象出 _喜欢_ Steve这回事。跟Steve聊天挺有趣的，即便如果你把话题导向了战争或者政治那就自求多福吧。那样的话这个Steve就和Tony熟知的那个更为相似，整个人怒意勃发，而当这股怒气不是针对Tony自己的话，看到Steve爆发出的如此激情可以称得上是……简直帅呆了。  
  
并且或许有一点点地令人蠢蠢欲动。  
  
Tony还有一定的自知之明，够他意识到除开所有他们的争执与剑拔弩张与想要在睡梦中扼死对方的想望之外，他同时对Steve怀有另一种渴望。他没法控制这个；Steve足够 _迷人_ ，又不是说Tony是瞎的，而且他一直都喜欢那种发号施令的金发类型。  
  
瘦弱的Steve或许完全没有那些眩目的肌肉，但在Tony借宿在他沙发上的三个星期里，他发现他同样对这个版本的Steve不可自拔。他能跟这个Steve正常聊天而不发展成一场争吵，而由于他们没浪费时间在吵嘴上，Tony最后发现他们事实上相处好得超乎所有人意料。  
  
他很谨慎，这是当然的；他让自己的视线保持在随意的水准线上，在Steve递给他东西时注意不要让自己的触碰流连，并且确保自己不会嘴上不把门地抛些调笑言语出来。从他对历史的印象看来，同性恋举止在四十年代仍然违法，而他最不需要的就是被赶出门去，或者苍天有眼被报给警局。  
  
他钱财身份俱无，所以他通过在Bucky和Steve工作时间在公寓里修点东西来让自己有点用处。他修好的第一件东西是取暖器，因为四十年代布鲁克林的冬天？ _冻毙了_ 。在最初的几天里他和Steve把毯子互相给对方盖来盖去，这是说Steve会在Tony熟睡时从自己床上拿毯子盖在他身上，而Tony半夜醒过来会潜进对方房里再给他盖回去。  
  
正是他有一次潜进屋里，看见瘦得就剩骨头的Steve就盖了两床毯子，抖得跟灵魂出窍似地的那个晚上，让他决定一早就把取暖器给修好。他没啥办法去弄零配件，但Bucky柜里的工具箱里有基础部件——是的，Tony就是不告而拿了，怎么着吧，他可是拿修好的取暖器报答他了，好么——而且这点活计也太简单了，Tony睡梦中都能搞定。  
  
打那以后Bucky就没那么常瞪他不爽了。  
  
Steve和Bucky都有工作，但Steve只是早上打份零工，所以他和Tony每个下午都来聊天。过去的三周里，Tony非常肯定他们聊的份有过去一年他们在队伍里对话的两倍还多。  
  
Steve跟他说起了自己的生平，关于成长与在大学艺术系的经历，还有他一直多么地向往像父亲一样参军。Steve告诉了他自己有多希望能够为国家做出点切实的贡献。他带点慷慨激昂地陈词，但到了最后他忽然低下头，看上去有点不好意思。  
  
“我是说，我知道这不太可能成真，”Steve承认，仰倒在沙发一头，而Tony就坐在另一边带点笑意看着他，“像我这样的弱鸡，我只是……我不能不去尝试，明白吗？”  
  
“当然，”Tony试图忍住笑意，意识到不像他，对Steve来说这一点点也不好笑，“相信我，我知道的。你会成为一名好得不像样的士兵，Steve。”  
  
“你真的相信我能做到吗？”Steve看上去为之惊讶；Tony想知道除了Erskine博士之外还是否有任何人真心相信Steve注定玉成。  
  
“跟你说啊，”Tony神神秘秘对他讲，“如果你二十五岁前还入不了伍，我给你一千块。”  
  
“老天爷啊，Tony，”Steve笑起来，但还是说，“别开这种玩笑。我可能就跟你认真上了，到那时候你该咋办啊？”  
  
“拿着我的一千块好好的啊，大兵。”  
  
“你真觉得？”Steve咬唇，用Tony难解的眼神注视他。  
  
“你会成为有史以来最伟大的士兵，”Tony只是带着惆怅的笑容对他说，“你将身为无畏的队长领军作战，成为捍卫美德的标志性偶像，守护正义的不懈英雄。你会成为一个传奇，Steve。我清楚这一点。”  
  
“你真的觉得我能做到这些？”Steve喃喃，再次投给他那种难解的眼神。  
  
“我相信你所向披靡。”  
  
然后Steve吻了他，仅是两唇相接，带点犹豫，而Tony在唇上首先尝到担忧。他恐慌于拒绝，被判死刑，或是Tony对他感到恶心，推开他，去告诉Bucky或者警察或者天知道谁。这是合乎情理但完全荒谬的恐惧。  
  
Tony转而捧住他的脸，温柔地回吻，力道不会操之过急，但足够传递他自身对此同样的兴趣。Steve发出一个轻柔，热情的声音，他有力的双手在Tony胸膛上传来热量。在Steve更加确认Tony也有意之后，他抛开了犹疑，啮咬Tony的下唇。Tony把Steve拉到自己大腿上——天啊，他腿上能坐下美国队长是不是略诡异啊？——将Steve的头后仰，在他下颌与脖颈的线条上留下张嘴亲吻的痕迹。  
  
“Tony，我能不能——？”  
  
“任何一切，”Tony对着他的皮肤喃喃。  
  
Steve将他的衬衫卷过头顶，手指逡巡Tony小腹，小心地避开仍淤青的地方，掠过弧反应堆。他以拇指轻抚金属与疤痕相接的边缘，然后在Tony来得及张嘴说如果碍事的话他可以重新套上衬衫之前，Steve倾近，在反应堆中央留下一个羽毛般轻盈的吻。  
  
“疼吗？”  
  
Tony仍然在试着呼吸，无备于Steve全无分毫哦-我-的-天-哪-吓-死-人-了-穿-回-衬-衫-去-好-吗的反应。  
  
“呃，不，”Tony片刻之后回答，“伤得太深了，我……这些组织都麻木了，我感觉不到的。”  
  
Steve点头，然后低下头去一路从反应堆亲吻至Tony肩膀。不幸的是，这让Tony空出了嘴，而他完全没法停下胡言乱语。  
  
“你不介意？”  
  
“我该么？”  
  
“大多数人都会。”  
  
“我想这就是我们远不属常人的一个清晰例证了，Tony，”Steve泛起一个自贬的笑容。  
  
他能说出口的不多，毕竟现在时代不同，但他得说点什么。  
  
“这我不买账。同性相恋是原罪，还是什么的？都是胡说八道，Steve，完全胡说八道。我拒绝认为这个，”他将Steve拉进一个热烈的吻里，注入所有的热度与情感，还用上了一点舌头，这才退开把句子说完，“是错的。他妈的没门。”  
  
“是个好想法，”Steve喘出一个笑声，“事实上绝佳。或许你可以再说服我一点？”  
  
“我给你看过我的了，”Tony笑起来，动手卷起Steve的衬衫，“想给我看你的么？”  
  
“哦，那个，呃，”Steve稍稍脸红，“你不必——”  
  
看上去Tony不是唯一在身体问题上不自信的。  
  
“我从不做违心的事情，”Tony用吻截住了他余下话语，把Steve的衬衫推高过头，“你整个人很完美，Steve。你哪天成了火辣的肌肉大兵队长时别忘了这一点啊。这……你很美丽，宝贝。”  
  
Steve什么也没说，但表情胜过千言万语。他究竟是从根本上不相信他很迷人这个事实还是不喜欢“美丽”这个形容，Tony不很清楚，所以他两处一起改正。  
  
“那英俊好了，”Tony在Steve胸膛上印下一个亲吻，每往小腹方向落下一个吻就拟出一个新形容词，“华丽，迷人，性感，出众，动人 _(fetching)——_ fetching现在算个词了么？——夺目，火辣，我说过完美了吗？”  
  
“大概吧，”Steve现在红得不行了，而这看上去可口极了。  
  
“看来我得以实际行动证明一下了，”Tony笑容加深，而后拉下了Steve的裤子拉链。  
  
  
【翻完肉渣感觉简直不忍直视……请容我慢慢修ojz 然后不是我卡肉是大大她拉灯！肉汤部分就到此为止啦XDD】  
  
*  
  
 他试过的。他曾尽全力尝试，在如此漫长的时间里，来去忽略他脑中角落里的小小念头。他告诉自己这是画家视角使然，当他注意到Tony身躯的流畅曲线，瘦削但肌肉纯然令人心醉；他说服自己这是身为队长的惯病，在Tony每次将自己置身险境时自己心中都警铃大作。他对自己解释说这只是一个老而落伍之人的惊叹，当他折服于Tony的智慧才华与那种辛辣的幽默感。他试过一切的一切，就只为告诉他脑海里那个声音说 _闭嘴，Rogers。_  
  
但现在，脑海中实际上同时运作 _两倍_ 的有关Tony Stark的信息到底真的不是他力所能及。  
  
瞬间他脑中画面潮水般流泻，Tony跟Bucky俨然哥俩好地拌嘴，或是恍恍惚惚地打哈欠，一只手爬过睡乱得到处支棱的头发。Tony在以为他睡着的时候溜进屋里给他加上毯子。Tony在Steve回家时正环绕在取暖器支离破碎的零件当中，保证说他能修好它，千万别生气啊。  
  
记忆中时间流逝更快；一天相当于一小时，而当每一时刻来临Steve都接收到相当于一天的关于Tony在他1940年公寓中的记忆。他们……那里的他们是朋友，没别的词汇好形容了。他们没完没了地聊天，而Steve也不是傻的，他知道过去的那个他喜欢上Tony了，从他的纵容，从他照顾伤处的那种方式还有Tony睡着时在他身上流连的凝视中，到处都清清楚楚。天，他简直能“记起”他的感受；他知道这很自私，但他祈望Tony永远都不要回复记忆。  
  
他想要Tony留下。  
  
而这一切对减轻Steve对这个人求而不得的郁郁毫无帮助；要说的话，这反让这感觉加深了。该死地为什么 _他_ 和Tony就没法这样相处呢？好吧，或许嫉妒记忆中过去的那个自己感觉略微妙，但这仍让Steve胸中难平。Tony很显然和现在没什么区别；但是，Tony从来都没跟他那样讲过话，从没看上去那么轻松惬意而……快乐，在真正这个Steve身边。  
  
而天杀的混蛋，这让他心中 _刺痛_ 。  
.  
审问Loki除让他挫败愈甚外毫无作用，而Steve最终放弃，转而走向健身室准备猛击什么直到感觉疼痛来缓解这种感觉。他在那里待了有一小时，直到他不得不停下，坐在健身房中央，而恰恰 _凝住_ 。  
  
因为哦，这就是那种疼痛了。  
  
 _他吻了他。_  
  
记忆流回源源不绝，Tony告诉他他会成为一代英雄，还有他相信Steve能够所向披靡。那种突如其来势不可当的渴望席卷了他，迅速而强烈，驱使他向前行动。Tony在他身下融化，用Steve从未想及的温柔回吻。  
  
Steve坐在健身房地上，头埋在膝盖之间。他仍能感到Tony的手在他皮肤上点燃簇簇火焰，仍能尝到Tony喝下的蜂蜜茶的味道，仍能仍能感受Tony的喉咙环绕着他，就好像他就是那个Tony触碰亲吻，像进行奥运竞技那样吮舐舔吻的人。就好像他就是那个Tony想要的人。  
  
他是吗？  
  
Steve至此毫无头绪。他们两个是同一人；同Tony在一起的那个Steve仅仅来自两（或者大概七十）年前。Steve仍然未改，仍会做出记忆中那个Steve同样的决定。他清楚这点，但Tony知道吗？或者更重要的，当这所有一切尘埃落定，当Tony重回现实世界，他所想要的仍然只是那个来自过去的Steve，那个事实上已不存在的人？  
  
Steve起身，再次去找Loki。  
  
“Stark和我，在你的宇宙中，”Steve力持客观，“我们在一起了，是么？”  
  
“委婉点说来，”Loki轻哂，“接收到些有趣的记忆了，是么队长？”  
  
“那就直白点，”Steve略过“有趣记忆”的言论。  
  
Loki长久地审视他。  
  
“有的事情或许不应言明，队长，”停顿之后Loki对他说，“我无意使你感觉恍若应去效仿另一你之传奇所为，而是仅仅感觉你应如他般悦于与Anthony共度时光。”  
  
“像他怎样？”  
  
“坠入爱河，队长，”Loki像对愚钝稚童解释般对他如是说。然后，他偏了偏头，似是听到某种Steve未闻的声响，“啊。似乎我与这国度要见分别了。”  
  
“等等，但我——”  
  
“是，是，我确信你心怀更多疑问，队长，”Loki挥手截断他话语，“凡人皆如是。然则我已予你机会，亦告你不可错失；我的协助至此方止。”  
  
“但万一他回来后……他不愛这个我呢？”这比Steve预想出口的要气弱得多，但他需要一个答案。  
  
“那这确是个令人惊诧的的怪异世界了，队长，”Loki仅仅低笑，绿色雾气在他脚下开始环绕。  
  
【当当当当痴汉罗师傅揭晓~~！猜队长会鸭梨山大的小伙伴们你们太甜啦XDD 根本就是一个人嘛，冻过的队长只是更黑了点（什么）认识三周就亲上去了，认识一年不过只是压抑得比较久而已（喂）你看队长第一个念头就是憾恨为啥没早点动手（啥）然后就在盘算等铁罐回来怎么动手了（。wwwww】  
  
*  
  
Tony不知道他从何而知，但他就是清楚自己在这里的时间快要用完了。   
  
他脑中有种砰砰声稳定作响，像是某种魔法时钟。他在沙发上翻身，如常般哼哼唧唧。他事实上唯一摔伤的部位只有鼻子，但相比起来这好像比动动就如影随形的全身疼痛要好得还快些。  
  
Steve在料理他的煎蛋卷早餐时还哼着小曲，而Tony对着沙发垫模糊地哼声抱怨。   
  
“现在早得离谱，你开心成这样完全没道理，”Tony咕哝，“老天我好想念咖啡。”  
  
“我真的很抱歉，”Steve咬住嘴唇，“但就是，我们甚至没法——”  
  
“别，停下，简直就别……停停。”Tony朝Steve的大致方向毫不在意地挥了挥手，完全没把脸从沙发里拔出来，“我都没在在乎，就只是太早了，你用不着在意我在这个点说出口的东西，太傻了。”   
  
“如果我们买得起——”   
  
“Steve，说真的在咖啡和你之间我每次都会选你的，别再担心这个了。并且，如果你知道我多经常喝咖啡的话，我觉得你听到这样的陈述会比现在更加开心。事实上，我觉得现在应该有位金发美人坐在我腿上了，但哎呀，我现在能感到对一位名叫Steve的金发美人的严重缺乏。”   
  
“Bucky就快该醒了，” Steve动了下，明显不太自在，而Tony简直都想给自己来一巴掌。  
  
“好的。我这就闭嘴了。试着忽略掉我在，呃，中午之前说的所有玩意儿好了，”Tony对着沙发垫嘟哝。   
  
Steve和Bucky回到家来的时间相差四小时，这期间他们完全不受打扰，在过去一周里他们基本上是在挥霍这种二人时光。而剩下的时间里，Tony就得提醒自己他们，事实上，不是平常的一对儿，而是一个时空穿梭者和一位很快-就会是的九十岁老人，而任何人发现了他们就真的会被送进牢里去。并且， 如果脑袋里的砰砰声确切的话，他们的时间所剩无几，而Tony完全不知该如何同Steve解释这些——  
  
一个印在脑后的吻将他拉出漫无边际的思绪。只是蜻蜓点水，Steve也已经折回厨房，但这举动仍然让Tony对着枕头微笑。  
  
他张嘴想问Steve能不能工作请假，然后又闭上。在这里情形不同。Steve和Bucky日子捉襟见肘；翘掉工作损失的薪水是Steve负担不起的，而且甚至有可能让他丢掉工作，而这就意味着他和Bucky很可能就租不起这间公寓。Tony是想和Steve共度这最后一天，但不是以Steve的牺牲为代价。   
  
与此同时，他也没法一声不吭地就在Steve眼前消失，而完全不做解释的 _尝试_ 。这对Steve不公平，而Tony确实想尽量避免因为注定的离开给Steve带来更多的伤害。   
  
“出什么事了吗？你看着像条鱼，脸都皱成一团了，” 这回打断他思绪的是个声音，Barnes跌跌撞撞进屋来，穿好了衣服准备上班。  
  
“疼啊，傻冒，”Tony对他抱怨，“ _你_ 怎么不在啥时候试试从特么空中直落500英尺然后掉进某条后巷里？”   
  
“多亏你巨细靡遗的牢骚形容，我感觉我已经经历过一次了，”Bucky哼声，准备去给自己弄点简单的早饭。   
  
“友好点，小朋友们，”Steve叹气。  
  
“ 你太纵容他了，伙计，”Bucky摇头，“我敢说他全好了，而就是拿我们的沙发作免费宿舍。”  
  
“看我还给不给你修水池了，”Tony回嘴，“或者取暖器。 _又一次。_ 或者——”   
  
“好吧，成，你有 _那么一丁点_ 用处，”Bucky翻个白眼，“我仍然觉得你的失忆超级可疑。”   
  
“够了，Buck，”Steve对他说。  
  
“如果要我说的话，我觉得你只是在占Steve的便宜——”   
  
“我说够了，”Steve厉声道，Bucky的无心之言比他本意还要正中红心。   
  
Bucky顿住了，显然察觉到有什么事不对头。   
  
“你看，”Bucky最终说道，眼神重又扫过他们两个，而后转向Tony，“你知道我就是闹着玩的，对吧？我说的都不是认真的，你愿意的话可以呆在这。没问题，你知道的吧？”   
  
“谢了，”Tony眨眼。   
  
“对不起，Bucky，我有点过于神经紧张了，”Steve叹气，“我不是故意发火的。”   
  
“嗯，没事啊，”Bucky就只是拍拍他的背，“ 我今天起早了，所以我就出去啦。”  
  
“别太辛苦了，你脑袋要爆炸的，”Tony出于善意提醒，而Bucky咧嘴笑了。   
  
“原话奉还，我可知道整天睡觉有多辛苦了。”   
  
“躺在这玩意上？就跟跑坡地马拉松似的。”   
  
“那祝你马拉松顺利喽，”Bucky大笑，然后出门去了。  
  
“我能跟你说点事吗？”Tony一等他俩独处就对Steve说，不顾疼痛尽力起身，“有点重要的。我大概本该早点告诉你的，但我也不是很清楚，我想我原以为我有更多时间的，而且就算不是这样，一开始我基本上觉得就算我真去不知道哪里了对你也没啥大影响但现在不同了并且——”  
  
“去不知道哪里？”Steve重复，笑容褪成一个皱眉。  
  
“啊，好吧，无论我怎么解释都会是相当难以置信并且听上去疯狂至极所以我就这么跟你说了啊——”  
  
“你并不是真正失忆了，对不？”Steve看上去不像是气疯了，谢天谢地，只是……陷入沉思。就好像他正拼起一直研究的拼图的最后几块碎片。  
  
“是，我没有。但这还不是疯狂所在，我，呃，我来自未来，Steve，”Tony顿住，试图窥测Steve的反应，却所获不多，“我叫Tony Stark，我父亲是Howard Stark。你记得我说过我是超级英雄吧？嗯，我与之作战的对方有些会使魔法，而其中一个混球把我送到了这儿。”  
  
“一个不同的时代，”Steve思索着为他阐明，“过去。”  
  
“是。”  
  
“所以……你知道我，Bucky，所有人身上发生的事情。在未来。”  
  
“我……”Tony顿了下，谎言就在嘴边。他对上Steve的眼睛，而后发现那无法出口，“是啊。”  
  
“你之前所说的一切，”血色从Steve脸上褪去，“关于……成为一个英雄，一个传奇……那些……你说的是谎话，还是说……？”  
  
Tony在说谎与否间挣扎，然后意识到如果他真这么担心搅和了时间线，他大概就不该去吸美国队长过去的老二。  
  
“你将会成为这世上第一位超级士兵，”Tony告诉他，而点亮Steve脸庞的喜悦值得随之而来的任何结果。  
  
“超级士兵，”Steve吸气。  
  
“他们称你为美国队长，第一位复仇者。”  
  
“我的老天爷啊。”  
  
“啥头衔啊这是，对吧？”Tony露齿而笑，而Steve回以一个吻，急切火热。  
  
就在Steve亲吻他的时候，Tony也能感到自己在逐渐消失。他的领悟来得太晚；与Steve在一起便解除了咒语。每个吻都将他拉回未来，他们相触消除了魔法。他堪堪抽离，因为有最后一件他得确保Steve知道的事情，无论这对时间线影响如何。现在不管咋样时间线都见鬼去吧。  
  
“不要上那架飞机。”  
  
“什么飞机？”Steve偏了偏头，疑惑地看向他，而Tony只是摇头。  
  
“总有一天你会懂我所说，只是……别上那架飞机就好。有别的方法，总有他法可循。”  
  
然后Tony又一次亲吻他，轻柔深情，尽力将所有他来不及言明的话语，未曾有机会体悟的感受，都注入这最后一吻中。  
  
他不必睁眼就知道Steve是何时消失的。  
  
Tony感觉自己向下俯冲，而后重重砸向人行路面，他暗自诅咒，来回挣动。 _他妈的老天爷啊_ 这真是见鬼的疼。至少装甲又魔术般地回到他身上了，不然像这样掉下来基本会要了他的命。从周边环境来看他判定自己是在第五街，正是他在战斗中被暗算的地方——大概有，三，四周之前的事了？感觉像是恍如隔世了。  
  
Tony最后还是挤出一个低低的呻吟，而JARVIS恰恰在他耳中响起。  
  
“依我见您终是循法回到人世间了，先生。”  
  
“你知道我的，如果关于我死掉的说法里面不涉及两场车祸和着火的建筑的话，那样谣言可是被极大地夸张了啊。”  
  
“很高兴看到您回来，先生。”  
  
“很高兴能回来，J。队伍怎么样了，他们对我突如其来的擅离职守抓狂了么还是怎么地？”  
  
“严格说来鉴于您消失不超过48小时——”  
  
“啥？我至少不在有一个月了吧！”  
  
“很抱歉，先生，我的记录显示——”  
  
 _“Stark！”_ 通讯线路里传来的是Steve的声音，而Tony对此既想大笑又想痛哭，想要亲吻这个男人，又想重重给他一拳。  
  
“你没有听我的，”Tony吸气，“天，你为什么不听我的？你本可以呆在四十年代好好的，和Bucky还有Peggy还有随便什么人在一起，我试图救你的，Steve，该死的这是所有里的重中之重——”  
  
Tony自己截住话头。  
  
Stark？  
  
“你不是……”Tony迟疑，不知如何表述。  
  
“对，我不是，”Steve说，但他嗓音粗粝，声音里矛盾重重，“回塔里来，我们得谈一谈。”  
  
“我们是真的——”  
  
 _“是的。”_  
  
就是这样了。Tony叹息，启动推进器，直冲半空。他能够看见Steve已经在走道尽头等候，而Tony畏缩了下。哦是的，看上去事情绝对要变得超级精彩。“你为什么要占过去的我的便宜，Stark，”“这是任务中不恰当至极的行为，Stark，”“我永不会做出如此糟糕的决定，Sta——”  
  
Tony关于Steve如何用长篇大论把他打翻在地的想象由于Steve逼问出声完全不同的内容而戛然而止。  
  
“为什么？”Steve具有压迫感地交叉起双臂，而天老爷啊在把这张脸拼上截然不同的身躯之后，又一次看见如此光鲜魁梧的Steve，这简直令人无法直视，“为什么你当时要对我说那番话？”  
  
Tony没费心去假装不清楚他指的是什么。  
  
“你完全可以避免死在那次事故中，好吧，几乎死掉。有其他方式可以结束那场战争。但同时，不管咋说这都没关系了，那显然他妈的没起作用，我对时间线事实上没构成影响——”  
  
“我知道！”Steve叫喊出声，而他看上去是想攫住Tony的肩膀摇晃他，但幸亏JARVIS仍在拆卸他的盔甲，这似乎阻止了他，“但你不知道！你以为我会听你的，你以为这样告诉我的话，我就能好好地活在四十年代，甚至永远都见不到你， _为什么你要那么做？”  
_  
“我……”Tony突然感觉口干舌燥，“这个。该死的很明显啊，不是么？”  
  
“不，完全一点也 _不_ 明显！”  
  
“我……”Tony迟疑，而后坦白，“你们是同一个人，Steve，但又不是。你是那个人，但那个人已经被悲哀伤痛悔恨所掩埋，而如果我有机会去修正这个，我他妈的就会去这么干，好吗？没有任何我不能放弃好来换取你的幸福的东西，而如果你没有我更开心的话，我就会对 _你_ 放手。我爱你，谁爱上了都他妈会这么 _做_ ——”  
  
下一刻Steve就在吻他，而这 _简直该死的熟悉_ ，痛感几乎传达到了肉体上。  
  
而Steve从臀部把他抱起抵在墙上这事就没这么熟悉了。  
  
“超级力量，”两唇分开攫取空气时Tony对自己眨眨眼睛，“是了。”  
  
“你是认真的吗？”Steve再次露出那种矛盾神情，但与之前想要步步逼近火上浇油的冲动不同，现在Tony有点想把这种情绪用吻来消除掉。  
  
病入膏肓了啊，真是。  
  
“是，我爱你，我自己感觉也很诡异，闭嘴再吻我一次就好——”Tony试图再次找寻Steve的嘴唇，但Steve抽身退开。但是，他没有，把Tony放下来。  
  
“不，”Steve更正，“之前。你说过你喜欢我原先的样子。”  
  
“我记得完美这个词在哪里出现过，事实上。”  
  
Steve为此稍稍低头，而Tony重为Steve，根本上说，还是那一个Steve，只是多了悲伤沉痛这样的事实所围绕。但说回来，如果真要讨论负面情绪，Tony大概攒得出一整个儿情绪垃圾场，所以嘛。  
  
“是的，”Tony点头，“我真心的。不是说我不享受就着你把我抱着抵在墙上的姿势来谈话这一点，但，没错，Steve，我认为那样的你也很完美。”  
  
“你被……那样的我吸引了，”Steve不知何故还是显得有些困惑。  
  
“不好意思，在我把你的大脑从老二吸出来这点上你也拿不准么？”  
  
“你用舌头对我做那件事时我损失了不少脑细胞，但并不是说我不明白，”Steve现下挂着一个稍嫌不自然的微笑，而Tony把这个看作是胜利的象征。  
  
“你得多笑笑，”他决定说，“过去那个你更常笑些。”  
  
“过去的我笑的理由更多。”  
  
“可能吧，”Tony承认，“但也许我可以致力尝试逗你笑的方式，而不是惹你砸东西。”  
  
“不胜感激啊。”  
  
这几乎就是两个人在变相为他们出师不利的关系开端在道歉了，而他们所需要的也就是这样点到为止就好。  
  
“你知道 _我_ 现在最乐见的是什么吗——”  
  
“我觉得我能猜下。”  
  
Steve最终又一次亲吻他，而Tony能在他唇上尝到微笑。


End file.
